Tangled Webs
by x.Rynnfox.x
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles containing various pairings. Slash predominantly, but there will be some het. Quite Gary biased. R/R.


I've been playing Canis Canem Edit (Bully) again for the first time in years and maaaaaaan it's good to be back. Garys just such a delightful little shit, I can't get enough of him, so this is mostly why a lot of these drabbles will biased towards Gary. I can't help that I like to see my favourite characters get pounded into ( hehe. crude, but true) the ground. As such, these drabbles will certainly earn the M rating.

I wouldn't mind writing a drabble about a couple or character(s) if someone requested it, just no GaryxPetey, I find Petey to be agonisingly annoying.

First up is a song fic.

**Pairing/Character(s):** No pairing, just Gary.

**Song:** Nightmare- Avenged Sevenfold

**The Price of Evil**

_**You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your sight  
And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel  
**_

_Drip drip drip_

There it was again, that God forsaken dripping. The moment he was thrown into the stingy, dank room, it was the first thing that assaulted Gary's hearing. To a normal person _he wasn't normal; Gary Smith was too good for normal. Geniuses are never __**normal**_the ominous mood of the cell with its peeling concrete walls, the etching's of the insane that had suffered in this prison before him, scarring the surface was enough to cause the mind to recoil in fear, retreating far away from this reality. Gary, however, felt nothing, whether it was due to the sedatives numbing his veins or the fact that he just didn't care, it didn't matter. Not even the smattering of crusty blood in the far corner made him look twice.

No, it was the _fucking_ monotonous _dripping_ with its useless one syllable sound that thundered in his ears. It was mocking him, repetitive laughter that would not cease. Like Hopkins_ just like Hopkins._

000

They didn't bother with simple therapy and Gary wasn't at all surprised. Happy volts had free reign and what was the point in kindness in such a corrupt place like this? He wasn't a simple child with problems that pills could chase away. He was sure that vengeance had its place within these walls as well, he caused _and enjoyed_ the suffering wrought upon the students and surely at least one of the orderlies had to be in some way related.

The puncture of the sedative was his greeting that morning and as quickly as he had breathed, the medical poison was already devouring his brain, twisting the cell walls grotesquely out of shape. He could feel his body strain and convulse against the vice grip of brutish orderlies as they held him against the lumpy mattress of the rusty cot.

Sharp grins turned maniacal as liquid darkness crept into the chasms of cracked faces and Gary felt his breath hitch without his permission.

The shadows nipped at his heels as he was dragged out of the room and down to God knows where. The dripping was his only constant. The teenager couldn't track the direction he was force towards, all sense of place and time did not belong here, only the echoes of decaying giggles and the eerie stare of hollowed eyes mastered this place.

Whispers grasped at him, screeching and pleading to be let out _let me out_, praying for forgiveness _I didn't mean to rip his tongue out_. The words tightened around his heart, squeezing the blood out in loud _thumps_, giving a psychotic rhythm to the morbid tune of the murmurs.

Gary would later tell himself that he remembered every detail of the trip, if simply to gain what little confidence he still had in his mind, back. But he didn't. He would say that it never terrified him. But it did. Because he didn't remember how he came to be seated in the iron chair nor the way his wrists became cuffed to the chilled arm rests. And he simply registered the gruff mechanical roar far too late.

He could feel it pressed against his skull, peeling away flesh and muscle till only the smooth bone of his cranium seared in the frozen air. Clawed hands had ripped at his clothes, tearing them from his body to leave the pale skin underneath in tatters, screaming water clumsily replacing them, piercing none to gently into the bony angles of his body.

Gary tried to splutter and cough, desperate to lift his head above the raging waves, away from the screaming that persisted, no matter how hard he tried to flee from it. His own mind was betraying him. His greatest asset leaving him to the horrors of this crude reality. _Traitor traitor traitor traitor._

_I know you hate me Jimmy-boy; I know you said all that stuff __**behind my back**__._

It was hours _an eternity_ before the mosaic walls of his cells welcomed him back into its desecrated arms once more, but the shadows refused to leave him to his misguided peace. Gary scrubbed his face, desperate to chase away their giggles, his throat raw. Raking his fingers through his hair, only damp air met them, but he could feel thin needles pressed against his palms, trying fruitlessly to remove the light sheen of sweat that had oozed from the pores.

His mind had come guiltily slinking back, albeit slowly. It gave a fuzzy clarity to his vision, but Gary wasn't sure if he trusted it, it had already betrayed him once.

_I won__**. I tricked everyone.**_

His breath had become choppy at best, his lungs almost too exhausted to carry on. The dull walls seemed to creep closer as the muscles holding his body up right collapsed on themselves, throwing his head onto the icy stone floor.

_It was like lining up dominos; It all __**fell together so perfectly**__._

_**I won.**_

Didn't he?

_Drip drip drip_ was his only reply.

_**So sedated as they medicate your brain  
And while you slowly go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"**_

0000

Wow, that was crappy, huh? If it wasn't clear, poor Ol' Gary had his head shaved and was dunked in water for quite some time and those bastards made him hallucinate.

What pricks._**  
**_


End file.
